


Aphrodite

by bychaeng



Series: Fictober 2018 [17]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Aphrodite Ships It, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), HunHan - Freeform, Luhan is the Oracle, M/M, Sehun is an Aphrodite's child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:37:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bychaeng/pseuds/bychaeng
Summary: Oh Sehun is an Aphrodite's child in Camp Half-Blood who has a big crush on Luhan, a mortal that took on the soul of the Oracle of Delphi.





	Aphrodite

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober 2018  
> day 17: mythology  
> song that gave name to this: aphrodite - b.i.g
> 
> okay so i’m participating in fictober 2018 so i can motivate myself to write a little bit more and, overall, post my works publicly, which is something i forgot how it feels like so please be nice. i hope you all like this ♡

Oh Sehun could swear he would be the proudest Aphrodite’s son if Kim Jongin didn’t exist. He needed to go out of the cabain but he was waiting for his friend to finish doing his makeup, and Sehun was starting to get impatient. He had finished doing his own make up a while ago and if he missed breakfast time he was going to kill Jongin. 

Jongin was not only the most careful mortal when it was about his skin, his appearance and his prettiness, but he was also the sweetest mortal on Earth. Even if he, for any reason, had turned out to be ugly, Sehun was sure no one would have even noticed because of Jongin’s sweet words and softness. Jongin was able to make you feel comfortable around him really easily, and his stunning looks and sexy appearance weren’t intimidating anymore when he started talking and smiling. In conclusion, Jongin was the perfect Aphrodite’s son and anyone could fall for him. He could make anyone fall for him. 

Sehun, on the other hand, was nothing like that. Of course he was worried about his skin and looks, but just the usual. He knew he was the exact amount of attractive he had to be, so he didn’t show it off too much. But he for sure did one thing that named him as an Aphrodite’s son: he always had breakfast at the same time Luhan did. 

Luhan was the most beautiful mortal Sehun had ever seen in his whole life, even more than Jongin, and he hoped that his mother could forgive him for saying that because Luhan was not an Aphrodite’s son and was not related to Aphrodite in any kind of way. He was one of the few people that wasn’t a demigod and was at Camp Half-Blood. He took on the soul of the Oracle of Delphi, so he was able to see the past and the future; and also to make prophecies. He was always walking fast with a thousand scrolls in his arms, always making at least one of them fall and having someone running after him yelling while picking the scroll of parchment, scolding him about having “the future written down and letting it fall down on the floor for everyone to read it”. He also had a messy hair, usually with a flower crown on it, and he loved nature, that’s why he used to go to the forest to write down his prophecies and his dreams. Animals and plants loved him, especially deers. And Sehun had the biggest crush on him.

Luhan used to have breakfast all mornings at the same hour since he was a really organized person, despite being a mess with his Oracle’s obligations (he sometimes thought people needed to understand that he had so many things in his head it was impossible for him to actually handle them all in a organized way), mostly because he used to have breakfast with his respectively Hades and Ares’ children friends, Minseok and Yixing. 

And Sehun used to have breakfast all mornings at the same hour because of one simple reason: his crush, Luhan. Admiring him from the table next to his everyday was a better experience than eating ambrosia. All his siblings in the Aphrodite’s cabain were always teasing him about it and always encouraged him to confess his feelings, like the good Aphrodite’s children they were, suggesting Sehun a million of good pick up lines and great eye shadows to put on when the moment came in. But Sehun didn’t want to confess at all. He was already embarrassed of being around Luhan, since he probably knew Sehun liked him, not because of his obvious behavior but because he was the damn Oracle. The last thing he wanted to do was to tell Luhan how he felt about him. Imagine how was he going to feel when Luhan later tells him that he already knew he was going to confess and he already knew he liked him because he saw it all in a dream. No, thanks. Sehun didn’t want that at all. There was nothing sadder and more embarrassing than the person you are going to confess to knowing when are you going to do so, what are you going to tell them and the outcome of the issue. 

But Sehun had a problem, and it was that every time he was around Luhan, his Aphrodite charm came out without him wanting it to do so. It was really frustrating, because one moment he was totally calmed down and the next moment he was being all his flirty self and trying to go to Luhan’s side. Everyday ended up with him questioning all his choices in life and asking Jongin to get him every time he tried to go near Luhan’s. 

But that day… That day Jongin was too busy being his own flirty self, Sehun guessed later, because when it was too late for him to realize what the hell was he doing, he was at Luhan’s table talking to Minseok.

“So you are telling me you don’t know if your little skeleton army can flirt.”

“That’s exactly what I’m saying”, Minseok answered again, raising an eyebrow. “Why would I know that?”

“I don’t know? I would have already tried to see if they can flirt! Do they like each other or do they like humans too? Are they skeletons of people that have already died? Are they always the same skeletons or when you do the ‘calling death’ thing the bones of people who had died close to where you are in that moment appear?”, Sehun kept asking.

Luhan snorted laughing at the “calling death” use of words and Minseok stared at him with a look that could, in fact, “call death”. Luhan apologized out loud while Sehun smirked at the fact he made Luhan laugh. 

That day, Sehun wasn’t there to flirt with Luhan but to talk to him about his mother. He wanted to know if Luhan had ever saw her, in real life or in his dreams, so he was going to ask him about her. When Luhan finished eating his breakfast, he stood up and Sehun stood up right after him. 

“Can I go with you? I want to ask you something.”

Luhan blushed and Sehun smirked. He was going to hate himself for being that flirty when he didn’t actually mean it, but he couldn’t help it. 

“Sure, walk with me”, Luhan answered.

They walked together to the forest, Sehun doing some jokes and Luhan feeling comfortable around. And then, he finally asked what he wanted to.

“Do you… Have you… Have you ever seen my mom?”

Luhan smiled.

“I mean, like… Maybe in your dreams? Or in some kind of prophecy? You don’t have to tell me about that… I get that you can’t… I just want to know how she looked when you saw her. You know my mom is known for visiting her children often, but she hasn’t visited me… And it would be weird to ask my siblings…”, Sehun explained. 

“I’ve seen her a few times. She had a different appearance every time.”

“Yeah, that’s what I’ve heard of gods”, Sehun thinks out loud. “But she should had have something in common all these times... Right? Something that made you know she was Aphrodite.”

Luhan softly nodded. 

“She was stunningly beautiful. Just like you.”

Sehun stood there, staring at Luhan.

“I like you”, he confessed, out of nowhere. 

Luhan’s face showed surprise, any other person could tell he was in shock, but not Sehun, who came back to reality suddenly. 

“Oh. Oh my god. I’m so sorry. I’m so embarrassed. You have probably dreamt about this stupid awful confession and you want to laugh at me now. Oh my god. What have I done? I’m so sorry.”

Sehun’s hands were running through his hair, nervously, and Luhan let out a soft laugh. 

“What? Sehun, I don’t dream about every single detail of everyone’s life. And even though I already knew you liked me - your mom told me -, I never expected you to confess to me like this. That was so sudden, unexpected… And... “

_ His mom had told Luhan? Great job, Aphrodite, you don’t come to visit your son but you gossip about him with his biggest crush. Someone is not going to have a food offering at today’s dinner when it’s time to burn food for the gods.  _

“And…?”, Sehun asked.

“And when I talked to your mom, I realized I like you too”, Luhan finished talking.

_ Or maybe someone is going to have all the food she wants to. Thanks, Aphrodite, you are the best mom on Earth. _


End file.
